Jacobs Volturin Imprint
by ROSARYVAMPIRE
Summary: this is a story about jake and a imprint. he found her in voltura. know they r going to see the cullens and she is veary worried about if they wont like her. rated T-M and is full of love and happyness. all twilight ppls r in this
1. Chapter 1

Story about Jacob black

**(Author note- ok i finaly figuerd out what the time line is after hereing about the wedding when the wolves and the cullens were going to fight the new borns in a rageing fit jake left and never came back he went to vultira. )**

Jacob and I were driving to Washington, he told me he wanted to visit his close friend's their in forks. Jacob told me that the coven's house name was Cullen so I was some what scared. We had been in voltera for so long that both party's mist each other a lot. I looked over at my alpha and smiled he was so happy to see the Cullen clan.

I on the other hand was more nervous then anything. Jake said that the Cullen's were going to love me and I already new about them from grand pa Aro, but that didn't change any thing. There was still that pressure in my mind. Thinking that it I wouldn't be enough for them. We were driving up the long over grown forest drive when the big weight house came in to my line of sight. 'All of a sudden I feel like I'm going to vomit' thinking as I start to bite my nails.

Watching me out of the corner of his eye Jake tried to sooth me. Putting his arm around my waist and scooted me closer to him. "Thank you Jake-E this is helping" the feeling of his strong warm arms around me always help me get relaxed. We had just pulled in to the parking lot in front of the Cullen house. Sighing I got my leather lock heart bag then stepping out of the car and joined jake-E. We were walking up the stairs when the door opened. I looked up at my true love and smiled warmly. He gave me a reassuring smile then a kissed me. He new what I was thinking, I looked back at the door and a very handsome man with toe weight hair came to great us. Jake pulled up the strap on his arm and shook the mans hand. In a smooth honey sweet voice he said "welcome back Jacob we all missed you. And who is this? He said looking at me. That's when a male and two females had materialized to stand be hind the very toe headed man. I was fine by their sudden appearance but my beloved though was a little shell shocked to see the women in such proximity to him.

"Wont you come in?" the male with the bronze hair said gesturing to us at the same time towards the house.

* * *

**_AUTHER NOTES_**

**_Ok Im so sorry that the story has so manny mistakes i am trying to make a new version well im redoing all my storys. thank you skarpia for you _**_kinda _**_words it helps me keep going and to all of you that read my work its great that u all like it. ok heres the thing im going on vecation soon like _****_really soon i leave on the 28th of this mounth to leave for mexico (um im going to Porta...somthing) and yes theres internet there but i dont want _****_to be working alll the time but yes ill try to get a little bit up so be on ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Author note- ok i finaly figuerd out what the time line is after hereing about the wedding when the wolves and the cullens were going to fight the new borns in a rageing fit jake left and never came back he went to vultira. )**

FLASHBACK- "Wont you come in?" the male with the bronze hair said gesturing to us at the same time towards the house.

* * *

As we sate at the round dinning table, I was aware that starring was a abundant at the table. So getting bored I looked at Jake and started a conversation.

"Are you going to visit the pack jakey"

He looked at me like it was a bad word. Then a few more of the Cullen family came in to the kitchen. It was three women and two men. I didn't now any of their names yet just that they were vegetarians and Aro loved them like they were his own, like me.

"Hello I'm Britannia, I'm Jacobs…..um, er I don't know what you call us its more than lovers and soul mates, he's me beloved, ya that's what he is."

"To have that Jake I'm the happiest vamp a girl could be."

"Bells you know that sounds really weird coming from you, but…thanks"

I gave Jake a pick on the cheek at his words it made me feel loved. Bella giggled at that. Looking up I could see all the questions that the Cullen's had. Being over whelmed with the thoughts that were swarming my head.

I took a deep breath and then exhaled loudly.

"What do you want to know." I said slowly. Nessie was the one who spoke first.

"How come you look like a vampire but smell completely human?"

"Well its a long story." And to be honest I was in the mood too tell it to but I'm not sure if there going to listen 'vamps for ya'.

"Well listen, I'm Edward nice to meet you" 'well he seems interested enough.'

"Ok here it goes"…..after Aro left and returned to voltara he started to experiment, he sired a male then took him as his son. They were a happy family. Aro's son found a village girl and married her. They had a baby boy. Oh and the village girl was turned and also survived the birth so she's ok. The baby was just like Renesmee, you know like her in the vampire department. I can't remember his name to save my life. *giggles* Oh well. Don't ask about the time line and how they all were able to not kill every one because I don't know."

"K…were was I…oh yea I was getting to grand-ma ok."

" So the baby boy grew up to find a women they got married and had a baby girl which is my great great what ever grand mother. Now this was in the world war era so I don't have all the facts here. It's a little fuzzy after that I couldn't get a lot on her because she moved right after she was born. She moved to Germany. Looking at the vampire that reminded me of a sprite I smiled at her. Suzan my great great grand ma was a half breed like nesse. She was able to be out in the sun like her and do all the stuff nesse can do. Then she found this Germen man and had my moms mom who was more human than vamp. I think its cause of the half breed my moms mom bred with a human male and that brought my mom to the earth. Laughing at the comment to my self.

Ok keep in mind that all this happened very fast due to the half breed thing we are. We grow fast remember. When the war ended they went to go see papa Aro who saw Mom and how she was so human Papa aro loved all his family and was very protective of the vultera family. He wanted mom to stay and live there until she married. Mom found her love 2 years later, she met Akill. The most beautiful vampire Aro and the family had ever seen. He was a German with sun colored blond hair and his eyes were almost a navy blue with just a hint of red to them. Mom is very pretty too she has dark maroon hair that curls in Shirley Temple ringlets. And looks just like me very curvy and stubborn headed."

When I was done with my story I needed water badly. Practically Reading my mind Jake goes and gets a glass of water.

"Ok…so what about you" Emmett blurted out.

"Right! The whole vampire and smelling like human. I'll tell you now. 'Man I feel like a teacher here'

"Isn't she sweet as a peach pie?!" Esme cooed.

I smiled at her she returned the smile full force.

"When I was born I was a full grown baby more grown the Nessie was."

"It didn't hurt your mother did it?" Bella ask sincerely.

Knowing what Bella went through I understood her concern for my mother.

"No she… she's a half breed so it was all right." Getting angry at the constant buzzing noise in my head.

"So she is a half breed? Esme and Bella were interrupting me so much that I was getting pissed.

"Yes know shut up please!" they both looked at me. hurt sown in there eyes. 'Guess I was a little sharp with my words' I thought as I looked at Jake. He was smiling at me. From what I gathered it was from my words. I new he was holding back laughter. his face was turning red.

Shaking my head and folding my arms over my chest I said

"I'm not going to go on is you all keep interrupting me. It's my biggest pet-peeve."

Laughing at me when I let the words slip out of my mouth. 'To each her own'

Jake was right I did love the Cullen family. A very great deal.

"All right can I finish my dam story!."

"Yes Britannia continue". 'Carlisle said'. He smiled at me then went to say more.!

"Uh ah you all said I can finish my story and finish I shall.

I kissed Jake-E on the hand. Scooted out of my chair then went to stand. I felt more at ease standing, I was always in motion never standing still. The ride down here was hell for jake-E. I was a fidgeting nerves-Pervious. I set my glass down. Sighing I started to pace back and forth the kitchen. Jakey got bored fast and tolled me "I'm going to go watch TV. You know I know all this so fire away babe. He hugged me. I gave him a kiss on the lips. 'Did he just sigh at me hmm I bet he wants more.'

"Were did I leave off." "Ha I can't remember." 'Its cause of all the interrupters'. Spying n my thoughts Edward smiled.

"You were at the part about telling us why you smell different."

Nodding to his statement I said "after my birth Aro found that I was much strongest of all his children. It was because of my parents. Not because I was born a vamp. Think about it two vamperic parental units will make one hell of a super vamp."

"Here I am all bad ass and right in your kitchen eating strawberries."

"Wait so why is that? Why do you eat that and not thirst."

"Emmett have you been listening at all? She dose… I think you do. Don't you Britannia" said the blond female.

"I am a vampire so yes I need to do a transfusion every so often". Smiling at the morbid fascination the blond female had, Jakey told me she was a real dog.

Alice finally spoke her high soprano voice was no surprises.

"Why did you say transfusion?"

"It's just a classer way then hunting". They all looked around the table. Nessie got up to put her dish in the sink. She was so cute. About my size 5"5, dark mahogany hair with copper eyes

"I need to tell you all something else. I have a power."

"Yes you read minds like Edward" Carlisle said nonchalantly.

"Will yes and no. you see I am equipped to copy other gifts. I am able to have Edwards gifted and copy it."

Bella, Carlisle, and the overly voluptuous blond looked intrigued. Edward just looked constipated but I new he was in deep thought trying to get in to my mind.

What he didn't know was I had simulated Bee's gift shielding myself.

"Once I simulate it I can't get ride of it."

My guard dog was walking back right as I was bombarded with questions.

"One at a time please." 'I think I'm getting a migraine.'

"we still have our gifts right" Alice asked

I nodded smiling at her.

Britty don't forget to tell them about Aro's apology."

"Oh yea thanks sweet's. Aro has told me to say he love you all and will protected you all he also said that he would to make every thing good by you Carlisle."

" thank you for that it makes me feel good to know he's in good grace's with the Cullen family."


End file.
